


Luck of the Lost Ones

by fairlyaround



Series: Luck of the Lost Ones [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyaround/pseuds/fairlyaround
Summary: (A 'Prodigal Son' (2019) fanfiction)Tristan James Hemingway, an detective and criminal psychologist working for the NYPD, helps to solve a string of murders. Along the way, he meets Malcolm Bright, a former FBI agent who was recruited by Gil to help solve murders. Malcolm intrigues Tristan, sparking a curiosity within him; a curiosity telling him that he'd like to get to know the profiler better. However, as time went on, Tristan began to develop feelings for the broken male. Little did either of them know, that they both could be broken together.





	1. Introduction: Who is Tristan?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains mentions of murder, depictions of murder, swearing, etc.. If you're uncomfortable with any of that, then I suggest you do't read this or at least proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, I do not own Prodigal Son or its characters, I only own my OC

Name: Tristan James Hemingway

Nicknames: Jim / Moody Tristan

Reason for nicknames: derived from James / Descriptive

Tristan James Hemingway is a 26-year-old criminal psychologist and NYPD detective whose life is dominated by solving the murder of his friend, Jaden Walker. Jaden was shot in 2013 and the killer was never brought to justice.

He is Scottish who defines himself as gay. He has a post-graduate degree. He has a severe phobia of cats

Physically, Tristan is in good shape. He is tall with olive skin, lavender hair and green eyes.

He grew up in a middle class neighbourhood. His father left when he was young, leaving him with his mother, who was an addict.

Tristan's best friend is a chorus actor called Archibald Ross. They are inseparable. He also hangs around with a chorus actor called Ellis Hunter. They enjoy planking together.

###  Basic Information

Name: | Tristan James Hemingway  
---|---  
Nicknames: | Jim / Tall Tristan / Moody Tristan  
Reason for nicknames: | Derived from James / Descriptive  
Date of birth: | Tuesday, 12th Oct 1993 (Age 26)  
Star sign: | Libra  
Nationality: | Scottish  
Ethnicity: | Latino/Hispanic  
Social class: | Middle class  
Religion: | Aetheist  
Sexuality: | Gay  
Education: | Masters / doctorate  
Political views: | Apathetic  
Relationship status: | Single  
Career path: | Detective, Criminal Psychologist  
  
###  Physical characteristics

Height: | tall  
---|---  
Shape: | underweight  
Build: | average  
Hair colour: | lavender (naturally black)  
Hairstyle: | short-medium sides with a long, floppy fringe  
Eyes: | green  
Face shape: | square  
Glasses/lenses: | glasses  
Distinguishing marks: | none  
Other words that might be used: | full-length, grandiloquent, lavender-haired, leggy, long-legged, slim, stately, statuesque, tall  
  
###  Personality

Positive characteristics: | kind, creative  
---|---  
Negative characteristics: | standoffish, unstable  
Words often used: | creative, kind, standoffish, unstable  
Other words that might be used: | benevolent, benignant, changeable, charitable, considerate, constructive, cranky, creative, disturbed, educated, enlightened, explosive, fanciful, fictive, forgiving, generative, generous, genial, gentle, good, gracious, helpful, hospitable, humane, imaginative, informed, ingenious, insane, instructed, inventive, irresolute, kind, kindhearted, knowing, knowledgeable, labile, learned, lettered, literate, mentally ill, merciful, notional, numerate, openhearted, originative, precarious, productive, reactive, rickety, rocky, schooled, self-educated, semiliterate, standoffish, stupid, sympathetic, taught, tender, thoughtful, tippy, tolerant, tottering, tutored, uneasy, unintelligent, unsettled, unsound, unstable, volatile, well-educated, well-read, wobbly, wonky, yeasty  
Moral: | sometimes  
Stable: | sometimes  
Loyal: | sometimes  
Generous: | very  
Extrovert: | not at all  
Compassionate: | very  
IQ: | 120  
Hobbies: | listening to music, binge-watching boxed sets, interviewing suspects, planking, helping old ladies across the road, blogging, looking for clues, relaxing  
Bad habits: | obsessing over Jaden Alexandra Walker's murder  
Phobias: | cats, anger  
Diet | eats meat  
Favourite foods: | roast dinner, soup  
  
###  Employment

Cashier | Grocery | 2009 - 2015 | resigned  
---|---|---|---  
Criminal Psychologist, detective | NYPD | 2015- present |   
  
###  Background

Early years | Tristan grew up in a middle class neighbourhood. His father left when he was young, leaving him with his mother, who was an addict.  
---|---  
Formative years | Tristan got is first job as a cashier at age 16  
Tristan went to univeristy and got a degree then stayed on for a post-graduate qualification.  
He came out as gay at age 20. His relationship with his mother never fully recovered.  
Most traumatic childhood experience: | His father leaving when he was four.  
  
###  Relationships

#### Current Partner

no one  
---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
#### Friends

Archibald Cameron Ross  
(Lifespan: 1994 - present)  
---  
Relation | Friend  
Occupation | Legal secretary  
Age | 25  
Relationship | They are inseparable  
  
Jaden Alexandra Walker  
(Lifespan: 1996 - 2013)  
---  
Relation | Friend  
Occupation | Legal secretary  
Age | Died in 2013 aged 17. (Would have been 23.)  
Cause of death | murdered - shot  
Relationship | Tristan is obsessed with solving Jaden's murder  
  
Ellis Shona Hunter  
(Lifespan: 1993 - present)  
---  
Relation | Friend  
Occupation | Pick pocket  
Age | 26  
Relationship | They have a very fiery friendship  
  
#### Parents

Tommy Kenzie Hemingway  
(Lifespan: 1974 - present)  
---  
Relation | Mother  
Occupation | Novelist  
Age | 45  
Relationship | Fractious. Mother has not come to terms with his sexuality.  
  
Glen Leslie Foster  
(Lifespan: 1971 - present)  
---  
Relation | Father  
Occupation | Politician  
Age | 48  
Relationship | Non-existent.  
  
#### Siblings

Mckenzie Janet Hemingway  
(Lifespan: 1991 - present)  
---  
Relation | Sister  
Occupation | Journalist  
Age | 28  
Relationship | They get on well most of the time.  
  
#### Former Partners

Lindsey Gavin Edwards  
(Lifespan: 1981 - present)  
---  
Relation | Ex-boyfriend (1 year : 2009 - 2010)  
Occupation | Professional sports person  
Reason for breakup | Lindsey wanted somebody more intellectual  
Age | 38  
Relationship | Occasional frosty contact  
  
Drew Douglas Green  
(Lifespan: 1995 - present)  
---  
Relation | Ex-boyfriend (1 year : 2011 - 2012)  
Occupation | Politician  
Reason for breakup | Drew felt Tristan spent too long in his imagination  
Age | 24  
Relationship | Occasional frosty contact  
  
###  Political Views

Abortion: | pro  
---|---  
Racial equality: | very pro  
LGBTQ rights: | very pro  
Subsidised healthcare: | undecided  
Gun control: | undecided  
Nuclear disarmament: | very against  
Death penalty: | against  
Tax cuts for the wealthy: | against  
Protecting the environment: | undecided  
  
###  Timeline

1993 | Age 0 | ** Tristan Hemingway is born**  
---|---|---  
1997 | Age 4 |  Father, Glen Leslie Foster walks out  
2009 | Age 16 | 

Gets together with Lindsey Gavin Edwards.  
Starts work at Grocery store

Moves to NYC  
  
2010 | Age 17 |  Relationship with Lindsey Gavin Edwards ends (Lindsey wanted somebody more intellectual).  
2011 | Age 18 |  Gets together with Drew Douglas Green.  
2012 | Age 19 |  Relationship with Drew Douglas Green ends (Drew felt Tristan spent too long in his imagination).  
  
2013 | Age 20 | 

**Jaden Alexandra Walker is murdered.**  
Tristan came out as gay  
Friend, Jaden Alexandra Walker dies aged 17 (murdered - shot)  
  
2015 |  Age 22 | 

Quits job at the grocery store

Begins job at NYPD  
  
2019-10-06 |  | **Present Day**  
---|---|---


	2. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is called to work on a case that sounds very familiar to him. Turns out, someone is copying the Surgeon, the most notorious killer since Jack the Ripper. Tristan studied this case for a project when he was studying to become a criminal psychologist, so he practically knows the case inside and out. This is also where he meets Malcolm Bright, a former FBI agent, who also just so happens to be the son of the Surgeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains mentions of murder, depictions of murder, swearing, etc.. If you're uncomfortable with any of that, then I suggest you don't read this or at least proceed with caution.  
Also, I do not own Prodigal Son or its characters, I only own my OC

Tristan had been sitting at his desk all night, looking over Jaden's murder case files. It was about 8 AM when his phone began to ring.

"Hemingway," he answered, picking up the phone. He nodded, listening to the address Gil gave him. "I'll be right there." And with that, he hung up.

Tristan grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and went to take a quick shower. He scrambled to get his blazer and shoes on before grabbing his badge, keys, and wallet before going out of his apartment, and to his car. He drove to the crime scene, where he parked his car and walked past the tape and into the building.

"What do we have here?" he asked, standing next to Dani, who was walking alongside Gil and another male, who Tristan would soon know as Malcolm Bright.

"Victim's name is Vanessa Hobbs. Mayor's office keeps calling. We got a V.I.C. on our hands," she answered.

"V.I.C.?" the brunette haired male asked.

"Very important cadaver," Tristan explained, before getting into the elevator with them, along with three other cops.

"Medical examiner did a drive-by. Here's what I got." Dani continued, about to hand over the file to Gil when the still unidentified male said, "ooh, I'll take that. Thank you."

Tristan looked over at him with a questioning look, wondering who he was, before Gil spoke, looking at him and Dani.

"Dani Powell, Tristan Hemingway, this is Malcolm Bright: psychologist, forensic profiler, acquired taste." He said as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile, Malcolm was reading the file as Gil was speaking, seeming to take in every detail the medical examiner had written down. Tristan thought that he looked familiar, maybe he had seen him somewhere before, or perhaps he's just making things up. Also, the guy was cute as hell, Tristan thought to himself.

When the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by JT, another one of the detectives that was working the case. Malcolm put on a pair of latex gloves, as did Tristan, so they wouldn't contaminate the crime scene.

"Gil," he said, approaching the group of three, "housekeeper found the body this morning. Vanessa Hobbs. She was 43, unmarried, and rich. Just my type."

Malcolm gave JT a bit of an odd and questioning look before asking, "So you're a necrophiliac?"

Tristan stifled a laugh, earning a glare from JT, and a small smile from Malcolm. The lavender haired male kept quiet as JT continued to speak.

"What? No. Who's this guy?" he turned to Gil.

"JT, Bright. Bright, JT," Gil introduced the two as Malcolm was trying to look past JT.

Tristan had looked around at the crime scene, thinking that it all looked to familiar. Then it hit him, this looked similar to one of the Surgeon's Quartet killings.

"You're not going to like each other." Gil continued to speak.

"Good to know. Excuse me," Malcolm said, squeezing past the two and next to where Tristan and Dani were, crouching on the floor.

"So, you're a profiler like Tristan over here?" she asked, looking up at Malcolm, to which he replied with a simple hum of confirmation.

"Looks like our victim already filler out her profile. She was ready to bang." JT spoke up again, watching the three examine the body and the glass around it.

"Bang?" Malcolm questioned, "Do you always associate intercourse with violence?" He raised a brow at the other detective, who looked at him disapprovingly.

"Bro, right now you're the only thing I'm associating...--"

"Let him work." Gil interrupted, standing in front of JT.

Tristan began to block things out and examined the victim some more while the other detectives talked. It looked like Malcolm was about to say something, when Tristan spoke up.

"There'll be an injection point into her iliac crest and a third near her heart," he said at the same time as Malcolm, getting a surprised look from Malcolm, a look that appeared as if it was asking how the hell he knew that.

"How the hell do you know that?" JT asked, giving the two profilers an odd look.

Malcolm stood up, as did Tristan. Malcolm looked over at Gil and JT.

"Our killer's a copycat," Malcolm said hesitantly, licking his lips, "He's mimicking another serial killer.... Dr. Martin Whitly.. The Surgeon.."

Now Tristan had realized why Malcolm had appeared to be so familiar, him and his family had appeared in several articles he was supposed to look at for an assignment he had studied when he was younger. Gil sighed, a look of regret on his face.

"Yeah, and you know all about this Surgeon guy?" Dani asked, looking at him.

Malcolm approached Gil and handed him the file before answering Dani's question.

"Almost like he's family," he answered, walking away, seeming uneasy.

Dani looked at Tristan, "And how did you know what he was going to say?"

Tristan shrugged, "I had to do an assignment on the Surgeon's killings when I was studying to become a criminal psychologist." He walked out of the crime scene and back to his car before driving down to the station.


	3. How'd You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the station, Tristan is confronted by Malcolm as to how he knew where the injection sites would be. Tristan later questions Gil if it's a good idea to have Malcolm on the case, as he's concerned on how it would effect the male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story contains mentions of murder, depictions of murder, swearing, etc.. If you're uncomfortable with any of that, then I suggest you don't read this or at least proceed with caution.  
Also, I do not own Prodigal Son or its characters, I only own my OC

Meanwhile, back at the station, Tristan was sitting at his desk, looking through the case files. He looked out the window that went out to the area outside overlooking the city, seeing Malcolm and Gil talking. He suspected that it was about the case, raising a brow to himself, and then continued to read the file. He was working on a profile, and Malcolm was supposed to help build it, which meant they'd have to work together. He heard the door the door open, and looked up, seeing Malcolm approach him and sit down.

"How'd you know?" he asked, looking at Tristan, who sighed.

"Well, I had to do an assignment when I was becoming a criminal psychologist and forensic profiler," The lavender haired male said, his accent still as thick as ever, "and I was assigned to analyze the Surgeon's case."

Malcolm nodded, still at a bit of unease, and Tristan noticed the man clench and unclench his fist. Did Tristan know who he really was? Who his father was?

"Psychogenic tremors," Tristan said aloud softly, "isn't it? Result of trauma, complex PTSD, possibly in your past?" He shook his head, "Sorry, habit."

Malcolm chuckled, "Don't worry, it's fine. I... tend to do the same thing. Anyways, what have you got so far on our killer?"

"Well, clearly, he's copying the Surgeon's Quartet, but there's only been three victims so far, which means our killer needs one more person to complete it. He's unoriginal, not creative or confident, which is why he's copying someone else's work, and in our case, the Surgeon's," Tristan answered, "I'm still working on it, though." 

"Well, good thing I'm here now, right?" Malcolm gave an unsure smile.

Tristan laughed, smiling back softly, "Definitely. It's getting late, though..." He paused, thinking before speaking.

"I don't sleep," both him and Malcolm said at the same time.

"Well, we should probably go anyways, if you have any ideas for the profile, let me know." Malcolm said, handing him a card with his phone number.

"Will do, 'night Bright," Tristan bid farewell, smiling softly.

Malcolm waved back before walking out of the building. Tristan gathered up his things and went to Gil's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Gil spoke from his desk.

Tristan opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I was just about to leave, but I just wanted to express a concern," he explained, "It's about Bright. It's not that he's not good at what he does, because he is, it's just--"

"You know, don't you?" Gil inquired, looking up from his file.

"Know that he's the Surgeon's son? Yes, but don't worry. My lips are sealed; I won't tell anyone. I'm just worried that this might bring back some trauma for him, you know?" Tristan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, and I had some hesitation about bringing him into this case, but I needed to know if the killer was indeed copying his father," Gil explained.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Have a goodnight, sir," Tristan spoke with a small smile, before going to the door.

"You too, Hemingway," Gil replied before Tristan opened the door, "And you know you can-- and he's gone."

Tristan walked out of the building and waved down a taxi, giving the driver his address. When they got to his apartment building, he paid the driver and walked out, nearly bumping into a woman with dark brown hair dressed in white. She seemed familiar, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he apologized quickly, looking at her.

"Oh, it's okay, darling. And please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel a bit old," she said, "I'm Jessica."

"Tristan Hemingway, it's nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out for her to shake. He had folder under his arm, and it was almost stuffed full. Jessica seemed to notice this as she was shaking his hand.

"That's a lot of paperwork," she said, "office job?"

Tristan shook his head and responded with, "No, I'm a detective with the NYPD."

She nodded, seeming to get what he was saying, "Okay. Do you live in this building?" 

"Yes ma-- Jessica, I do," he answered, looking at her, "And apartment on the third floor. May I ask why?"

"Oh, my son lives here," she explained, "I was just visiting him, in fact. You should meet him sometime. I'm having dinner at my house tomorrow, both him and his sister will be there. Why don't you come?"

"Oh, Jessica, I don't want to intrude on a fami--"

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be intruding. I insist," she looked at him with a stern look, yet still kind.

"O-okay, I'll be there."

"Good, ciao!" she waved, getting into a car and driving away.

Tristan shook his head and sighed before walking into the building and up to his apartment. He sat at his desk and had laid out the files in front of him and began to work on the profile again before falling asleep face-first onto the desk.


End file.
